owarinoseraphfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mikaela Hyakuya
'''Mikaela Hyakuya (百夜 ミカエラ, Hyakuya Mikaera) (In der deutschen Version des Mangas Mikael genannt) ist der Deuteragonist der Manga Reihe Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign. Die dritte Vorfahrin Krul Tepes verwandelte ihn gegen seinen Willen in einen Vampir. Er besitzt wie Yuichiro Hyakuya und ein paar anderen, das Seraph-Gen, was das absolute Tabu ist und ein Brennpunkt in der Geschichte des Seraph of the End. Er spielt auch in der Seraph of the End Light Novel „The Story of Vampire Michaela“ mit und erscheint auch in der Light Novel „Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at sixteen“. Aussehen "Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at sixteen" Als 8-jähriges menschliches Kind vor der Apokalypse, trägt Mika kurze Jeansshort und einen weißen Hoodie über einem Hemd mit Kragen. Manchmal wird er auch mit einer übergroßen Jeansjacke gezeigt. Er hat kurze gewellte, blonde Haare und blaue Augen, was ihm das Aussehen eines Fremden verleiht. Mikaela in Vampire Reign Als 12 jähriges "Vieh" trägt Mika die Standard-Viehuniform. Er ist wie die anderen Kinder barfuß (im Anime tragen die Kinder Schuhe) und trägt Caprishorts und ein Kapuzenshirt. Nachdem er zu einem Vampir wird, wachsen seine Vampirzähne, seine Augen bleiben jedoch blau. Da seine Haare seine Ohren verdecken, ist es nicht bekannt ob seine Ohren spitz sind oder nicht. In Kapitel 36 (im Anime Folge 10 von Staffel 2) werden seine Augen, nachdem er Yuus Blut getrunken hat, rot. Mit 16 Jahren geht ihm sein Haar bis zu den Schultern. Er trägt die Standarduniform der Vampirsoldaten und somit ein schwarzes Hemd mit Kragen und Manschetten. Er hat es an seinem Hals zugeknöpft und mit dem Vampir Insignien zusammengesteckt. Über dem schwarzen Hemd trägt er die weiße Militärjacke mit den schwarzen Details. Das Vampirzeichen ist auf der linken Schulter die Ärmel haben schwarze Manschetten mit goldenen Knöpfen, die fast bis zu den Ellbogen reichen. Er trägt weiße Handschuhe und einen dicken schwarzen Gürtel um die Taille, an denen zwei kleinere Schwarze Gürtel ein X bilden. Er trägt sein Schwert an der linken Hüfte. Seine Hose ist weiß und seine Stiefel gehen ihm über die Knie bis zu den Oberschenkeln. Die Stiefel haben an den Seiten drei große goldene Knöpfe. Im Manga sind die Sohlen, Zehen und Fersen der Stiefel weiß, im Anime ganz schwarz. Mika trägt oft den weißen Standard-Vampirmantel mit Kapuze. Ab Kapitel 26 (im Anime Staffel 2) tragen Mika, Lacus Welt und René Simm neue Uniformen. Diese Uniform besteht aus einem langen weißen Hemd mit schwarzen Details und Riemen, einschließlich einer Inschrift über der linken Brust. Seine Schulter und Halsstücke haben zahlreiche Riemen, die das Hemd zusammenhalten und einen schwarzen Kragen. Ein weißer Umhang hängt von der Rückseite seiner Schultern bis zu den Oberschenkel nach unten. Das Shirt hat auch schwarze Manschetten die vom Handgelenk bis zum Ellenbogen reichen. Er trägt weiterhin weiße Handschuhe. Er trägt zwei Riemen, an seiner rechten Hüfte und hält sein Schwert wieder an der linken Hüfte. Seine Stiefel reichen wie vorher bis zu seinen Oberschenkeln, sind aber solide schwarz ohne weiße Details. Persönlichkeit Mensch Als Mensch ist Mikas Art, trotz seiner schweren Vergangenheit ziemlich optimistisch. Er ist in der Lage sein Lächeln zu halten und mit den Kindern im Waisenhaus glücklich zu sein, wobei er immer an seine neue Familie denkt. Er ist stets fröhlich, freundlich und resolut und schafft es sogar sich mit dem extrem hartnäckigen Yuu anzufreunden. Er ist ziemlich stark und verprügelt Yuu, bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen, innerhalb von Sekunden. Als das älteste Kind nimmt er die ganze Verantwortung auf sich. Als er in Sanguinem aufwächst wird er schlauer und ist dazu bereit schmutzige Arbeit zu erledigen, um seiner Familie zu helfen, jedoch verweigert er strikt anderen Kindern diese Strapazen zu überlassen. Er geht sogar so weit, dass er den adeligen Vampir Ferid Bathory sein Blut trinken lässt um seiner Familie zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Obwohl er sich elend fühlt und auch nur einmal vor Yuu weint, hält er in der Regel seine unbeschwerte und glückliche Art vor den Kindern. Er will sicherstellen, dass sie alle Hoffnungen haben. Mika nutzt seinen Mut, seinen Verstand und seine List um seine Familie durch die Stadt vorbei an den Vampir Patrouillen zum Ausgang zu führen. Auch als Mika sich selbst opfert, um die anderen entkommen zu lassen, ist er nur in der Lage Yuu zu retten. Als Yuu sich weigert Mika zu verlassen, drückt dieser ihn weg und ist froh, dass Yuu sie endlich als seine Familie akzeptiert hat. Er stellt fest, dass er so in Frieden sterben kann, da zumindest Yuu überlebt. Als die dritte Vorfahrin Krul Tepes ihm anbietet ihm das ewige Leben zu schenken und ihn in einen Vampir zu verwandeln, weigert er sich. Unvollständiger Vampir Krul verwandelt ihn trotz seines Verweigerns und er fängt an sowohl Vampire als auch Menschen zu hassen. Er hasst die Vampire wegen seiner Geschichte mit ihnen und die Menschen für die Experimente und die Verwendung von Yuu. Mit Selbsthass geprägt und ziemlich launisch ist Mika ein blasser Schatten seines früheren Selbst. Als Lacus ihn fragt, was er ist, antwortet Mika nur, dass er ein „hässlicher Blutsauger“ sei. Als Vampir lächelt er nie. Mika macht sich Vorwürfe über den Tod seiner Familie und sein alleiniger Grund zu leben ist die Rettung von Yuu. Ende des 3.Kapitels findet Ferid Mika zusammengesunken mit gesenktem Kopf in einer Basilika, was bedeutet das es Mika oft elend geht. Es ist nicht bekannt ob er für Yuu´s Sicherheit oder für seine Kontrolle über seinen Durst und seine Reue über die Verbrechen die er begangen hat betet. Wenn er nicht gerade bei Yuu oder Krul ist, ist sein Ausdruck in der Regel kalt und desinteressiert. Er behält sich für sich und hat nur wirkliche Gespräche mit Krul und Ferid. Obwohl Lacus öfter versucht mit ihm in ein Gespräch zu kommen, ignoriert Mika ihn für gewöhnlich und versucht so wenig wie möglich mit anderen Vampiren zu interagieren. Ferid beschreibt Mika als „übermächtig und arrogant“. Mika stürzt sich ohne Interesse an Herrlichkeit in die Schlacht und zieht es vor alleine zu kämpfen, anstatt sich von anderen Vampiren sichern zu lassen. Seine Arroganz und sein Mangel an Sorge um das eigene Leben, machen ihn auf dem Schlachtfeld extrem rücksichtslos, vor allem wenn Yuu beteiligt ist. Nach dem Treffen mit Yuu in Kapitel 12 (Anime Folge 11), verteidigt er sich nicht und lässt zu das Yuu ihm mit seinem Schwert durch die Brust sticht. In Kapitel 14 (Anime Folge 12) verwendet Mika seinen eigenen Körper als Schutzschild um Shinoa vor Yuu zu schützen, sodass Yuu ihm mit voller Kraft durch den Rücken sticht. In Kapitel 35 (Anime Folge 21) kämpft er sich durch eine Gruppe menschlicher Soldaten und empfängt zahlreiche Verletzungen, während ihm Shinya Hiragi von hinten mit seiner Dämonenwaffe durch den Rücken sticht. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Vampiren, sieht Mika die Menschen nicht als Vieh an. Allerdings giert er nach dem Blut der Menschen. Ferid versucht ihn sogar mit dem Blut eines kleine Jungen zum Trinken zu verleiten, jedoch ist Krul die einzige Person, die er bisher beißt, obwohl er sich menschliches Blut so sehr wünscht, das er es kaum ertragen kann. Ähnlich, wie als er ein Mensch war, kümmert sich Mika auch als Vampir mehr als andere um seine Familie. Da Yuu, das einzige Familienmitglied ist, das er noch hat, lebt Mika für ihn, um ihn sowohl vor den Vampiren, wie auch vor den Menschen zu schützen. Er tötet ohne zu zögern seine Vampir Kameraden, die eine Bedrohung für Yuu darstellen könnten und gerät durch Ferids Sticheleien über Yuu oft in Rage. Aus Sorge um Yuu und aus Hass auf die Vampire, weigert er sich menschliches Blut zu trinken und ein wahrer Vampir zu werden, sodass er auf Kruls Blut angewiesen ist. Trotz der enormen Schmerzen, Blutlust, Herzklopfen und der schieren Qual widersteht er dem Drang menschliches Blut zu trinken. Er will das Trinken von menschlichem Blut vermeiden, bis er Yuu vor den Menschen retten kann, aber was genau er nach der Rettung von Yuu tun will, ob er ein wahrer Vampir werden oder sterben will , scheint nicht sicher. Später scheint es aber so, als ob er geplant hätte zu sterben, jedoch beharrt Yuu darauf das Mika weiterlebt und sein Blut zu trinken. Mika ist loyal zu Krul Tepes und vertraut ihr genug um mit ihr Yuu zu suchen. Allerdings weigert er sich zunächst, bis sie ihm erklärt, was ihre Zwecke sind. Fähigkeiten und Stärken Natürliche Fähigkeiten Mikaela wurde von einem dritten Vorfahr, Krul Tepes, zu einem Vampir gemacht, sodass diese ihn für jemanden in seinem Alter ungewöhnlich stark gemacht hat. Noch bevor er menschliches Blut trinkt und seine Verwandlung vollständig abgeschlossen ist, ist seine Kraft schon groß genug andere vollwertige Vampire zu besiegen und andere Vampire wissen zu lassen, das er von einem dritten Vorfahr verwandelt wurde. Dies wurde gezeigt als Mika in der Lage ist Norito Goshis illusionären Fähigkeiten zu widerstehen. Als Mika jedoch Yuus Blut trinkt, kann sich seine Verwandlung vervollständigen und erhört so drastisch seine eigene Leistung. Dabei erhält er die ewige Jugend, da sein Alterungsprozess gestoppt wurde. Bis zu dem Trinken von menschlichem Blut, war Mika abhängig von Kruls Blut. Krul und Ferid warnten ihn sogar davor, das er, wenn er zu lange ohne menschliches Blut lebt, sich in einen Dämon verwandeln würde. Als Vampir hat er eine unglaubliche Stärke und Regenerationsfähigkeit. Er kann seine Glieder nach Belieben wieder anbringen und Verletzungen überleben, die in der Regel für normale Menschen tödlich sein würden. Es sei denn, er wird von einer Waffe der Schwarz Dämonen-Serie verletzt, da der enthaltende Dämon seine Regeneration stoppen würde. Seraph of the End Durch die Experimente der Hyakuya-Sekte trägt Mikaela das Seraph-Gen in sich. Bisher ist nichts über seine Seraph-Eigenschaften bekannt. Ausrüstung Vampirwaffe Erstklassiges Vampirschwert: Mikaela führt eine erstklassige Vampirwaffe in der Form eines zweischneidigen Schwertes mit schwarz-goldenem Kreuzgriff. Die Schwertscheide seiner Vampirwaffe ist dunkelrot und wird von Mikaela auf der linken Seite seiner Hüfte getragen. Wie alle anderen erstklassigen Vampirwaffen, verfügt diese hier über besondere Eigenschaften. Wenn Mikaela der Waffe befiehlt, sein Blut zu trinken, keimen rote dornige Ranken aus dem Griff und durchbohren seine Hand. Während die Ranken sein Blut trinken, färbt sich die Klinge hochrot. Seine Körperkraft und Geschwindigkeit steigern durch die Waffe, je nachdem wie viel Blut er sie trinken lässt. Mikaela kann auch, wenn er seinem Vampirschwert erlaubt von seinem Blut zu trinken, eine starke Schnittwelle aus roter Energie erzeugen. Sonstiges Blutphiolen: Bevor Mikaela durch Yuus Blut zu einem vollkommenem Vampir wurde, trug er mehrere Phiolen gefüllt mit Kruls Blut mit sich um seinen Durst zu stillen, wenn er auf einer Mission war. Die Phiolen zerbrachen bei seinem Versuch Yūichirō vor den Menschen zu "retten". UV-Strahlenschutz: Wie alle anderen Vampire trägt Mikaela irgendwo am Körper einen speziellen Gegenstand, der ihn vor der Sonne schützt. Vergangenheit Folgt... Handlung Folgt... Trivia * Er nennt Yuichiro im japanischen bei dem Spitznamen „Yuu-Chan“ * Mikaela ist ein lateinischer Name und bedeutet „Gottes Geschenk“ * Hyakuya「百夜」bedeutet „hundert Nächte“ * Mika ist ein Mitglied von Shinoas Einheit, wenn auch nur vorübergehend * Mikas Vater war Russe und seine Mutter Japanerin * Er ist einer der ersten entworfenen Charaktere, zusammen mit Yuichiro und Guren * In einer Beliebtheitsskala verdiente Mika den 1. Platz bei 5623 Punkten * Da er von Krul Tepes verwandelt wurde, ist Mika ein adeliger Vampir und hat somit einen höheren Rang als gemeine Vampire wie Lacus Welt und René Simm. * (Nach dem Fanbuch): Interessen: Was Yuu jetzt tut und warum Ferid immer lächelt * (Nach dem Fanbuch): Lieblingsessen: Blut (da er kein Curry mehr essen kann) Referenzen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Seraph Kategorie:Ehemalige Menschen Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Shinoas Einheit